


kinktober day 10

by Sang_argente



Series: kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: The way they feel about each other is inexplicably tangled up in their shared emotions and physical feelings but they know what it is. It's forever.





	kinktober day 10

There's something about sharing a mental bond with someone that makes the sex so much different. Sure, there's the whole sharing physical feelings so Stiles always feels like he's going supernova when he comes, but there's also the emotional side of things. 

He can feel exactly how much Peter is enjoying what they're doing. He can feel how much biting at his neck soothes the wolf inside. He can feel how Peter enjoys Stiles's fingers carding through his hair. He can feel the way their bodies connecting centers something deep in Peter. He can feel in his soul the glowing thread that ties them together. He can feel how much they love each other.

Peter also experiences Stiles in a new way. He's now aware of just how much Stiles doesn't say, even when he's babbling. He can feel the way the anxiety Stiles is holding in affects his body. Sometimes, Peter's hands shake with the same terror Stiles is feeling. 

His hands also shake with the same arousal Stiles feels when he traces his moles. Peter can feel how holding the back of Stiles's neck drops him down further than he ever gets otherwise. There's also the deep seated love that thrums between the two of them, a bond that flexes with every thrust of his hips.

The way they feel about each other is inexplicably tangled up in their shared emotions and physical feelings but they know what it is. It's forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
